


【佐久侑】一厢情愿

by trashcrusher020



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcrusher020/pseuds/trashcrusher020
Summary: 只是explicit part （土下座
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 13





	【佐久侑】一厢情愿

“你想这样做吗？”佐久早问。  
“到底做什么？”  
佐久早不说话。  
“我…是的，如果你想…呃，是的。”  
佐久早站起来。他比宫侑高了五公分，但当他俯视宫时，他似乎更高了“你这样子很没有说服力，你总是对自己有着莫名的自信。”宫侑想站起来，不过失败了，他只好又试了一次。佐久早离他很近，这让宫很不习惯，“不是这样的，我只是…我以为你讨厌我。”  
“我是讨厌你。”  
宫侑张嘴：“拜托，小臣。”  
“你想不想做？”  
“想。”宫侑这次说得更确定些，“我想做。”  
佐久早说，“如果要做，你就要听我的。”  
“没问题，”宫侑说，“收到，听你的。”  
佐久早的眼睛久久地盯着他，他要被灼穿了。最后，佐久早后退一小步，手伸进他运动裤的口袋里。什么东西被丢给了宫，宫条件反射地接住了。  
那是润滑剂。宫侑惊讶得肠子打了个结。  
“扩张。”佐久早双手插在口袋里，靠在墙上。  
宫侑看看佐久早，再看向手上的润滑剂，再看向佐久早，“什么？”  
“嗯，很显然我不会这样做。”  
宫侑花了一秒钟接受这个事实，“呃，我以为…我在想这个的时候…我以为你可能会…呃，没关系。”  
“这么说你一直在想这件事，”佐久早说，“很高兴知道。”  
宫翻着白眼，努力想挽回点尊严，“是在夸我吗，小臣。我又没和其他队友打飞机。你很特殊。”  
佐久早皱起鼻子，“你没必要告诉我。”  
“为什么？”宫侑笑了。虽然他觉得自己在这种情况下处于下风，不过他重新振作起来，“你觉得尴尬？我以为你会因此得意，很显然你也想做，不然我们现在就不会在这里了。”  
佐久早无动于衷。  
宫侑扑通一声倒在床上，头靠着胳膊，笑着对佐久早说，“你一直都没睡，对吧？你从来不会这么晚不睡觉。你在等我回来，你想分一杯羹。”宫朝着自己做了个手势，伸了个懒腰。  
“每次你开口，我就更后悔，”佐久早说。  
“不，你没有。你喜欢我，承认吧，小臣。”  
佐久早的表情似乎更倾向于谋杀宫而不是干他。  
“好好好，继续逃避你的感情吧，”宫侑耸耸肩，“总有一天你会要面对的。”  
“好。我改变主意了。我不做了。”佐久早的手推开墙。宫侑挥手让他回来。  
“好吧，好吧，”宫侑说，“就这样，我不说啦。”  
佐久早叉开双臂，又靠在墙上，“你继续。”  
“好，”宫侑轻轻旋开润滑剂盖子，然后旋上，又旋开，“你…嗯…就站在那里看着我？”  
“是的。”  
“…噢…”  
“你害羞了？”佐久早的脸色没有变，声音没有变。但宫知道佐久早似乎有点高兴。  
“当然没有，”宫往手心挤了坨润滑剂，涂在手指上，他克制自己下意识的焦虑，（改“你要看多少有多少，我不介意。”他张开双腿，手指伸到身后，绕上大腿根部，经过质地粗糙的浴巾。在佐久早的角度他可以看到一切，宫侑不决定。他还是那副表情。佐久早的镇静真的很让人生气。宫侑吸气，试图放松自己，然后将手指伸进体内。佐久早一直在看着他，宫希望佐久早把目光移开，给他点隐私。他知道他的脸被蒸红了，一种颤栗的感觉涌上心头。  
在他自己允许的情况下，宫侑总是想象这种情况会有所不同。他从来没有期望过这会真的发生，他没有。但当他让自己想象时，是佐久早像这样躺在下面，被宫打开。  
虽然这不是宫侑心中所想的，但他会尽力  
他伸进第二根手指。往里推的时候，后穴的润滑发出声音。宫的头后仰，闭上眼睛，试图减轻佐久早目光的重量。  
浴巾滑下来，结完全松开。宫侑暴露在空气中。他想伸手去拿，但佐久早说道，“别管了。”  
宫侑抬起头，佐久早没动，他看着自己。  
宫像是一个为了取悦佐久早的展品。  
他还挺喜欢的，他一直很喜欢被关注。  
宫展开腿，背弓起来，把手指往里推。身体逐渐发烫，在脸上泛起红晕，再慢慢爬到胸前。他硬了。佐久早都还没碰他。  
布料的沙沙声，宫侑睁开眼睛，佐久早靠近了些，停在床边，近得他可以伸手碰到宫侑沉重的阴茎。他想让佐久早这么做。佐久早没有这样，他歪着头，低头看着宫的臀部。  
“喜欢吗？”宫侑上气不接下气地笑了，急切，紧张。  
“你准备好了吗？”佐久早问。  
宫又把手推了进去，在里面张开，“嗯，好了。”  
“记住我说的话。”佐久早的手伸向他的运动裤。宫侑的眼睛随着向下看。“按照我的来，否则我就停下来”  
宫侑点头，“没错。”  
“后面去点，”佐久早说，“给我点空间。”  
宫照做。把手指抽出，向后爬到床上，直到头靠在枕头上。他的腿大张邀请佐久早。佐久早的一只膝盖靠在床沿，仔细打量着宫，好像在决定他是否真的要这么做。宫侑笑着，抚摸自己，尽量使自己显得有吸引力。  
“如果我看不到你的脸，会好办很多，”佐久早平淡地说，“也许应该把灯关掉。”  
宫侑假装生气：“现在你故意说的这么刻薄，你明明知道我很漂亮。”  
“我不会用这个词。”佐久早另一只膝盖靠到床上，慢慢爬近，停在宫张开的大腿间。他伸向他的运动裤，宫侑向前探身去帮他脱，但佐久早平静地说，“不要。”  
宫扑通躺倒，叉着手，等待着。  
佐久早慢慢把裤带的结拉下来。宫侑屏住呼吸。佐久早的阴茎很硬，宫侑暗自高兴，不管佐久早怎么用语言打击他，显然他被宫侑吸引了，这点无可否认。  
佐久早从口袋里拿出避孕套，把它卷起来。他的T恤掉了下来，蹭着阴茎根部，“如果你还要润滑的话，你就要自己抹上去。”  
“为什么？”宫侑说，尽管他已经伸手去够了，“好到自己做不了？”  
佐久早低头看他，嘴皱起来，“我不喜欢滑滑的东西。”  
宫挤了些润滑到手掌上 ，“你知道你真的很怪吗？”  
佐久早没说话。  
宫坐起来，伸手摸佐久早的阴茎，他犹豫了，“我可以？”  
佐久早在点头之前考虑了几秒。  
宫侑深吸一口气，使自己镇定下来，他动的缓慢，以防佐久早改变主意，他真的不相信佐久早会想让宫碰他。宫抚摸阴茎的侧面，只是用手指尖，它在手中抽动，宫涂上润滑油，欣赏炽热沉重 的佐久早。  
“够了。”  
宫松了口气，眼睛向上看，佐久早的脸色如常，但颧骨上罕见的有了血色，如果他的皮肤不是那么苍白，宫就不会注意到了。  
“躺下，”佐久早说，“不要碰我。”  
在其他任何情况下宫都会拿这个开玩笑，但他害怕他说错话，在事情还没开始之前，佐久早就会甩手不干。他乖乖仰面躺下，双臂伸在身体两侧。但佐久早靠近时，他把腿伸得更开了点。  
佐久早附身，双手放在宫肋骨两侧。他低头盯着宫侑，默默地看着他，“我是认真的，”佐久早轻轻说,“不要碰我。”  
“好吧，”宫说，“我不会的，我发誓。”  
佐久早看起来不怎么相信他，但似乎是被说服了。他朝着他们中间看了看，一只手往下，握住了阴茎的根部，他慢慢插进宫侑。宫侑觉得他可能要打破承诺了。  
宫两手紧紧抓着床单，挣扎着不动，佐久早在深入他。那比看起来的大，在深入，宫侑感受到了每一英尺。  
“该死，”宫侑说，声音紧张，“我真的不敢相信你会这么做，就算你把老二拿出来我都没有想到你真的会这么做。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“真的我甚至不敢相信你以前做爱过，就像，用你的方式去触摸别人。”  
“我说了闭嘴。”佐久早猛地拍了一下宫的臀部，突然宫不能说话了。  
他仍然可以呻吟，他也的确这么做了，佐久早顶向他。  
“把手放到头后面，”佐久早说。他看上去还是很镇静，但声音有点喘，“我不相信你。”  
宫侑想争辩，不过声音暴露了他。他屈服了，举起双臂，双手靠在枕头上，姿势开放暴露。  
佐久早撑在宫的身上，运动裤紧裹着大腿，他小心翼翼地撞进宫。  
宫屏住呼吸，“你可以把衣服脱了，你知道的，我不介意在这时候看到你---”  
佐久早顶向他，那比宫想象的要硬。宫侑咬牙，髋部挺起。变快了，但声音被宫的呻吟盖过。  
宫侑想用腿缠着佐久早的腰，去离他更近，努力控制自己并不简单，这样佐久早会停下来，他一定会停下来，而且永远不会再这么做---该死，宫侑没有想过他会这么渴望佐久早，直到这真的发生了。  
“小臣，”宫在喘息间断断续续,“你是要杀了我，至少你也要碰我一下？”  
佐久早猛地打了宫的臀部，“不。”  
宫侑的呻吟近乎于哀嚎，“小臣，拜托。”  
“不要说话。”  
“那让我摸摸我自己可以吗?”宫侑手放在佐久早要求的脑后。  
佐久早插进他，“你是在让我允许吗？”  
宫侑是在用牙齿说话，“大概吧。”  
“那就礼貌点。”  
宫侑紧咬牙关，呻吟着，佐久早插得很深，佐久早在和他做爱，宫知道这一点，他很在意，他什么都会听佐久早的，“请让我碰下我自己。”  
“如果你现在不射的话，我要先射。如果你射在我身上，我就掐死你。”  
对此宫侑可以做出很多戏谑，不过他不敢尝试，他放出一只手，拿住自己的阴茎，快速的抽动，呻吟着弓起背。他很想射，佐久早说要等待，他咬着牙。这很困难，太接近了，佐久早每一次的推进，他都该死的接近高潮。  
佐久早沙哑的发出低沉的呻吟。  
宫意识到那是呻吟。  
他用力握住阴茎的底部，试图不让自己射出来。  
“天，小臣，”宫侑把手放回枕头上，他有点不相信自己，现在只要用手他就可能会射，“如果你想让我等的话，就不要发出那种声音。”  
佐久早没有回应，他的头发垂到一侧，下吧紧绷，肩膀僵硬，他在紧张。  
宫侑抬头看着他，默默在心里拍下照片，留着将来回味，他抬起臀部看佐久早，“你快射了吗？看起来很接近。”  
佐久早的嘴动了动，可能又是某种形式的闭嘴，但没有声音。  
“我没有想到你会这么好，他妈的，”宫低声说，“我早该知道，你什么都很擅长。”  
“停下。”  
“我可能接下来几周都会想着这个打飞机，可能几个月吧，天哪，小臣。”  
“宫…”  
宫侑有点紧张，佐久早叫了他的名字。深呼吸，和自己无力地对抗，几乎控制不住的高潮。  
佐久早没有忍住。  
他低低地哼了一声，低下头，深入宫的身体。肩膀颤抖，紧抓被单，小臂绷紧，他又插进宫，在他体内抽搐几次，知道他吐出沉重的呼吸，肌肉的紧张感消失。  
宫没有看向别处，他做不到不看。  
佐久早动了，宫伸手，再抢在最后一秒抽回“小臣，等一下，就待在那，就一会。”  
“我已经告诉你---”  
“我不会射在你身上的，我发誓，真的，我只是…我想感受你在我里面，求你了。”  
佐久早俯视看着他，黑发贴在额头上，嘴微微张开，呼吸沉重，眼睛是无尽深渊。佐久早没有回答，也没有退出。  
宫觉得那是同意，他抓住阴茎，套弄自己，摩擦得很痛，他顾不上了，他离那很接近。佐久早在他的体内还是很硬，宫呻吟着将自己带到边缘，托住阴茎射到了胸前。一滴流进喉咙，紧绷的肌肉放松下来，他叹气瘫在床上，眼睛虚掩，看着佐久早往后退，空虚包裹着他。


End file.
